Carlos: Life after Death
by thehumbleone
Summary: While watching his fellow Saints progress in the city of Stilwater from the afterlife, Carlos thinks back to his life on earth and wonders what his future in the saints could have been if he survived the Brotherhood attack.Carlos fanfic.Warning:SPOILERS!


**Saints Row 2**

**Disclaimer:** Saints Row characters are owned by Volition. I accidently typed Rockstar when I first posted this. My fault!

**Note:** This is my first Saints Row fanfic and it has a few spoilers. I rewrote the story. You could hate it or love it. I wanted to give this idea a shot.

Carlos was kidnapped and dragged on the back of the truck with a chain around his ankle by a member of the brotherhood. After the truck was abandoned, the leader of the Saints tried to unchain the now maimed young man but the chain was humanly impossible to break with his bare hands. When he turned Carlos on his back, his face was fucked up beyond recognition. He also had deep scratches on his limbs and several broken bones. Knowing that his chances of survival were very slim, his slow pain was ended by a gunshot blast to the head by his leader who he admired highly and helped escaped from prison the first day they met at the infirmary.

**One Year Later…**

The boss of the Saints lounges on the couch at the hideout watching the ESPN channel on the 60 inch flat screen TV. Shaundi and two other Saints play pool a few feet away by the pool table. Pierce and Gat are watching the strippers perform scandalous tricks on the pole upstairs while other strippers give male saints members lap dances in their seats.

_Thanks for taking care of those brotherhood assholes for me man. Great job taking back the City and turning this shithole church into a mansion._ The ghost of a deceased, baby faced young man standing five foot five enters the spacious room at the lower level of the Saints hideout. Making his way down the steps, he passes a large mural of Lin, Aisha, and himself on the wall. Carlos walks over to the couch and leans back with his hands folded on the back of his head with his feet crossed on the table. He lounges beside the man who was once his boss. Even after death, Carlos is clad in his same Saints outfit, purple sweat pants, white wife beater, gold chain with the cross piece, a gold watch, and a purple ski cap. Free of torture and physical pain, Carlos has found true peace in his afterlife. More peace has come his way knowing that his boss had taken out the people responsible for his severe injuries.

When he first arrived at Stilwater from prison, Carlos felt good that the Boss of the Saints showed trust and confidence in him. They shared good chemistry despite the fact that the Boss did not understand why this young man showed loyalty to him so soon. The boss also knew that Carlos was a bit naive about the gang life and was willing to show him how the Saints roll. However, Carlos gets caught up in the glory of his recruitment into the resurrecting notorious gang and accepts a responsibility that was way over his head. That responsibility was to spy on the most violent, brutual, blood thirsty gang in Stilwater, the Brotherhood.

_Man did the Brotherhood fuck me up! When I was in prison, I had a few fights but after they were over, I NEVER turned up looking like that! Good thing you took me out because the ladies would run if I stepped to them anyways._ Carlos chuckles to himself. His mentor takes a sip from his bottle of beer and continues watching the basketball game on ESPN between the Rockets and the Lakers. He does not sense the ghost of his younger lieutenant seated right next to him.

_Seriously man, I would've been a dead man before the ambulance got to me. Shit, the fucking doctors would probably let me die on the operating table if I survived a bit longer. After all, I was a lieutenant in the Saints and I busted out of prison! With all this power, the Saints need to have a low profile. It wouldn't help if two escaped convicts like you and me show up at the hospital anyways. The media would have a fields day throwing dirt on our names. It's bad enough that they know the Saints exterminated every gang in Stillwater. _

Automatically, the boss knew that Carlos would be a good asset to his gang from the moment he helped him break out of prison. He had second thoughts about having Carlos as a partner but decided to give the young man a chance. He was angry and thinking of a plan for revenge on the people who tried to do him in. When he met Carlos, he just wanted to use him to escape from prison and get revenge on his enemies. He just wanted to get back to Stilwater and reclaim his authority over the Saints and the whole city. The Saints will have a new beginning.

_Maybe if I wasn't fucked up so bad from the Brotherhood, I would've been completely molded into the banger that you wanted me to be. I would've helped you take down Mearo, his malicious, snake ass bitch Jessica and the other scumbag gangs who tried to take Stilwater away from our Saints family. I wish I could've helped you and Gat keep Aisha from being killed. She should be somewhere in town…too bad you won't see her in the flesh. I saw a lot of people buying her album at the record store today. Her and Lin are pretty awesome chicks. We miss being around you guys a lot man._

Carlos moves his feet to the floor and leans forward folding his hands._ Damn! The Lakers are losing? They gotta catch up._ He sees his boss slap his thigh in anger. "Shit" said the boss gluing his eyes on the TV. "Kobe better step the fuck up!"

After a while of chilling out with his gang in supernatural form unnoticed, Carlos stands up to dismiss himself. _I forgive you for what you did to me. We'll always be cool…from the day we broke out of prison and hit up Stilwater for the sweet taste of freedom, to the day I was buried. _

_I'll be serving you again…sooner than you think. And when we meet, I'm not gonna look or sound my best as I do right now. Time to go see Jesus (Hey-Sus, he says)…Peace boss. Blood in blood out. _Carlos takes a good look around the former home of his short lived gang life and walks out the building. His ghost passes through his fellow Saints as he makes his way to the exit.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review! Thanks.**


End file.
